


Monogamy as Ryan Hardy sees it.

by Kk_tze



Category: The Following
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 23:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kk_tze/pseuds/Kk_tze





	Monogamy as Ryan Hardy sees it.

> _[Ибо вечность - богам, Бренность - удел быков…](http://www.davar.net/RUSSIAN/POETRY/BRODSKY.HTM#%D0%A1%D1%82%D0%B8%D1%85%D0%B8%20%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%B4%20%D1%8D%D0%BF%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%84%D0%BE%D0%BC) _

_И. Бродский_

__

‘What took you so long?’ Joe was standing by the door between a small kitchen and even smaller corridor of Ryan’s rented apartment. Ryan was not surprised, not at all. He just passed by Joe and went straight to the kitchen cupboard to pour some vodka into a glass. Joe pointedly looked at the clock. It was 9:05 am, but it did not bother Ryan. He sipped vodka and looked back at Joe. 

‘No, no, no,’ said Joe gently. ‘We do not need this.’ 

He took the glass from Ryan’s hand and Ryan allowed him to do this. 

‘You are not dead,’ Ryan admitted and Joe nodded with a little smile. Ryan was sure that this was not one of his delusions. Joe had never touched him in those rendezvous before. He was not going to ask how Joe managed to escape again. He never did.

‘You remember, I still have so many things to teach you,’ Joe quoted his own words from Ryan’s dream. He enjoyed saying this very much. Ryan thought that Joe should have been nominated for a teacher of the fucking millennium award and win this fucking prize! Joe smiled at him. 

‘We do my way,’ Ryan told Joe. 

‘Oh! Oh…’ That was the only answer he got. Joe put the glass into the sink and leaned towards Ryan. His smile grew bigger and became even more tender than it usually had been. Joe had always been so understanding! That suddenly pushed Ryan over the edge. A second ago he was calm and this fucking moment he was hitting Joe below the belt. 

‘M-mm…’ Joe moaned and Ryan suddenly realized that Joe had enjoyed this part of their relationship as well. How did he come not to notice this before? Joe was so close now, he was still smiling trying to catch his breath. The bastard knew how to smile not even doing it for real! Ryan winked and found himself pushing lips towards Joe’s. Joe kissed him passionately in return. 

‘We do this your way,’ declared Joe like he had no intentions to argue about this new part of their relations. In which Ryan was not that sure… Yet he told the truth when he admitted that he loved Joe. So stubborn he was, they said. ‘The rest we do together.’ 

This was not really a matter of an agreement. Ryan remembered that night when they had gone on a spree to rescue Clair… They were a perfect match. The best partner Ryan could have ever dreamed of. 

‘Clair,’ said Joe, like he was able to read Ryans thoughts. 

‘Do not know where she is,’ he answered. 

‘We’ll pay her a visit,’ Joe continued. ‘A small one.’ 

Was this a try to pursue? It looked like so, as Joe was waiting for his reaction, watching him thoroughly not to lose even a glimpse of his emotions. 

‘To show that the men she loves are doing well together.’ 

Clair would keep their secret. Ryan was certain about it and he was missing her as much as Joe did. 

‘Small one,’ he said. 

‘I’ve cooked breakfast,’ Joe looked pleased and grateful. Ryan could swear it. He tossed a bottle of vodka into a garbage can and smiled.


End file.
